memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
D'kora-Klasse
gibt Data an, dass die registrierte Crewstärke von 450 Personen der Standardbesatzung entspricht. ;Höchstge- schwindigkeit:Hohe Warpge- schwindigkeit ;Bewaffnung:Elektromagnetische Impulswaffe :2 Energiewaffen :2 Raketenwerfer :Torpedos ;Verteidigungs- systeme:Schutzschilde }} Die ''D'kora''-Klasse (gelegentlich auch als Marauder bezeichnet) ist eine Raumschiffsklasse, die von der Ferengi-Allianz im 24. Jahrhundert eingesetzt wird. Es handelt sich bei der Klasse sowohl um ein Kriegsschiff, als auch um ein Transportschiff. Diese Raumschiffsklasse ist etwas kleiner als die föderale ''Galaxy''-Klasse. ( ) Geschichte Die Sternenflotte trifft im Jahr 2364 zum ersten Mal auf ein Schiff dieser Klasse, als die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] der Kreechta ins Delphi-Ardu-System folgt, nachdem dessen Crew auf Gamma Tauri IV einen T-9-Energiekonverter entwendet hat. ( ) Technische Eigenschaften Den Schiffen der D'kora-Klasse ist es möglich, ihren Hals auszufahren. ( ) Die Computersysteme an Bord von Schiffen dieser Bauart, sind mit Zugangscodes des kommandierenden DaiMons gesichert. ( ) Antriebssysteme Raumschiffe der D'kora-Klasse verfügen über einen Impulsantrieb, sowie einen leistungsfähigen Warpantrieb. Sie erreichen Geschwindigkeiten, die fast so hoch sind wie die von Raumschiffen der Galaxy-Klasse. ( ) Verteidigungssysteme miniatur|links|Ein Torpedoabschuss Raumschiffe dieser Bauart verfügen über zwei klassische Energiewaffen, die an den Enden der „Flügel“ des Schiffe angebracht sind, sowie über eine elektromagnetische Impulswaffe, die in der Lage ist den Fusionsgenerator und den Energiespeicher eines Schiffes der Galaxy-Klasse zu beeinträchtigen, sowie dessen Deflektorschild zu schwächen. ( ) Weiterhin verfügen Schiffe der D'kora-Klasse über Torpedos, die von einer Torpedorampe in der Mitte des Schiffes aus gestartet werden, sowie über mehrere vordere Raketenwerfer. ( ) Zu Verteidigung sind Schiffe der D'kora-Klasse mit Schilden ausgestattet. ( ) Interne Einrichtungen Brücke thumb|Die Brücke von Nunks Schiff Die Brücke eines Schiffes der D'kora-Klasse ist zumeist mit lediglich drei Offizieren besetzt und daher nicht besonders groß. Allerdings scheinen die Brücken von Schiffen dieser Klasse keinem einheitlichen Design zu unterliegen. So wurden folgende Erscheinungsformen beobachtet: Die Enterprise-D beobachtet im Laufe der Jahre mehrere Varianten von Brücken in unterschiedlichen Farbvariationen. Allen gemeinsam ist eine Steuerkonsole mit einem einzelnen halbkugelartigen Steuerungselement. ( ) Die Brücke von Nunks Schiff im Jahr 2377 ist in grün gehalten und hat ein rundes Design in dessen Mitte sich eine Steuerkonsole mit einem großen Monitor, sowie halbkugelartigen Steuerungselementen links und rechts befinden. Davor befindet sich ein Stuhl. An den Seiten der Brücke befinden sich verschiedene Stationen. ( ) -Episoden und existierte offensichtlich noch kein Set für die Brücke, sodass die Schauspieler beim Komm-Übertragungen vor einem weißen Hintergrund spielten. Bei der Brücke, die in der -Episode zu sehen war, handelte es sich um das wiederverwendete Set der Brücke der ''Defiant''. Sie war zugleich die erste Brücke eines Schiffes der D'kora-Klasse, die von innen zu sehen war. In allen anderen Episoden war die Brücke ausschließlich innerhalb von Komm-Übertragungen zu sehen.}} Arrestzelle thumb|Die Arrestzelle thumb|Der Vorraum der Arrestzelle Die Arrestzelle an Bord von Schiffen der D'kora-Klasse beinhaltet zwei Betten und einige Hocker. Vor der Arrestzelle befindet sich ein Aufenthaltsraum, in dem die Wachen sich ihre Zeit zum Beispiel mit 3D-Schach-Spielen vertreiben können. Außerdem befindet sich im Aufenthaltsraum eine Computerkonsole. ( ) , wird der Raum wie folgt beschrieben: „Typical of a Ferengi ship: an ill-designed, unattractive room. The furnishings are sparse“.}} Labor miniatur|Das Labor An Bord von Schiffen der D'kora-Klasse gibt es mindestens ein Labor. Neben Computern und technischen Geräten ist das Labor mit einem ausfahrbaren komfortablen Bett ausgestattet. Das Labor dient unter anderem dazu, fremde Spezies zu untersuchen. Zu diesem Zweck gibt es dort Gehirnsonden und ein Untersuchungsbett. ( ) Shuttlerampe Schiffe dieser Klasse verfügen über eine Shuttlerampe und führen Ferengi-Shuttles mit sich, die zum Beispiel für Erkundungsflüge eingesetzt werden können. ( ) Wissenschaftsraum thumb|Der Wissenschaftsraum Schiffe dieser Bauart verfügen über mindestens einen Wissenschaftsraum. Innerhalb dieses Raumes befinden sich mehrere Computerkonsolen. ( ) Bekannte Schiffe ;Benannt * Krayton * Kreechta ;Unbenannt * Birtas Schiff * Boks Schiff * Goss' Schiff * Nunks Schiff * Praks Schiff * Tarrs Schiff Zitate über die D'kora-Klasse ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen [[Datei:D'kora Klasse LCARS.jpg|thumb|Ein Schiff der D'kora-Klasse in einer LCARS-Darstellung]] Die offizielle Bezeichnung dieser Schiffsklasse ist laut der -Episode „''D'kora''-Klasse“. Der Name „Marauder“ wird außer in der Star Trek Enzyklopädie, nur von Nog in der -Episode , als er von „Marauder-Klasse Angriffskreuzern“ spricht, sowie auf einer Computergrafik in der -Episode , verwendet. Die Schiffe dieser Klasse werden überwiegend als Kriegsschiffe bezeichnet und treten auch meistens schwer bewaffnet auf. Einzig in der Episode wird ein Schiff dieser Klasse als Transportschiff bezeichnet. Auftritte *TNG ** ** ** ** ** ** *VOY ** Apokryphes Neben den offiziellen Auftritten spielt diese Schiffsklasse auch in einigen Star Trek-Computerspielen, als „Plünderer“ (engl. „Marauder“, in Star Trek: Armada) und als „Aasfresser“ (engl. „Scavenger“, in Star Trek: Armada II), eine Rolle. Im Spiel Star Trek: The Next Generation – Birth of the Federation stellt die D'kora-Klasse das stärkste verfügbare Schlachtschiff der Ferengi-Flotte dar. Einzelnachweise Externe Links en:D'Kora class es:Clase D'Kora ja:デコラ級 Kategorie:Schiffsklasse Kategorie:Ferengi